The Best Love
by lolClaidi
Summary: The best love is a friendship turned to passion. Full summary inside.


**THE BEST LOVE**

**FULL SUMMARY: **Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru are the best of friends as they grow up in Kyoto. During their teen years, they fall in love and decide to take a shot at going out though they stumble across difficult things in their relationships, which causes hurt, jealousy, and even hatred. Will their love be able to handle all the bumps and bruises of this difficult road?

**A/N: **Okay and here is yet another fic, and another Kaoru-and-Kenshin-are-best-friends-that-fall-in-love to boot. And to those who read my other fics, do not fret, I am working on them. Hopefully R.B. or Attraction will be updated soon!

Oh yeah, and Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, I don't own RK nor do I own what I used as the summary. I can't remember where I read it but it was a quote from someplace that I can't seem to recall.

**PROLOGUE**

"…Kamiya Kaoru. She transferred from a school in Tokyo," the teacher explained to the classroom full of tiny first graders. A young, ebony-haired girl walked out from behind the teacher, a smile on her face. She bowed to her new class mates.

"Hello!" she greeted boisterously while raising a hand and waving at the classroom.

"Hello, Kaoru!" the class greeted enthusiastically, though a few snickers from the boys in the back could be heard.

"Well Kaoru, why don't you sit up here, next to Kenshin, alright? He can help you around and show you around our school," the teacher told Kaoru. Kaoru agreed with an enthusiastic bob of her head and plopped herself in the seat next to the small, quiet red head that sat in the front of the classroom.

"Hi, Kenshin," Kaoru stage whispered to the young boy besides her.

His response was a small nod of acknowledgement.

"It's nice to meet you!" Kaoru told him with a large grin and stuck her right hand out. Kenshin stared at her hand for a moment before a ghost of a smile crossed his lips and he raised his hand to take a hold of hers, shaking it firmly for one so shy.

"Nice to meet you," he replied in a quiet voice, violet eyes staring warmly at her.

………………………

Kaoru's first day at school passed quickly for her and before she knew it, the classroom was bustling with noise from the other students putting their school supplies away and chatting enthusiastically with their friends. Kaoru also quickly put her school items back into her desk for she missed her parents and wanted to show them the picture she had drawn in art class today.

She quickly ran out into the hallway where her locker was and grabbed her pink, Hello Kitty backpack. She set her picture carefully into her backpack so as to not crinkle it in any way, hoisted it onto her back, and was ready to go home. Because she still did not know the way around the school, she just followed the horde of students out of the school.

Once she was out of the school, she looked all over for her parent's car, though to no avail. She instead sat down on the school steps and set her backpack carefully beside her. She hummed to herself in a happy manner, looking at all the parents and their children.

She wondered what was taking her parents so long when only a few parents and students were left a half hour after school let out. .

Suddenly, Kaoru was the only one left standing in front of the school and she was feeling scared. In fact, a few tears managed to flow from her eyes when she heard the doors to the school open behind her. She let out a small shriek when she turned around to find the little red head from her classroom, Kenshin.

"Kaoru, you are still here?" he asked her in a quiet voice.

"Mmhmm," Kaoru told Kenshin with a small nod of her head. She brought her right sleeves to her eyes to wipe the few tears that had fallen. She sniffed a little as Kenshin came to stand beside her sitting form.

"It's okay, Kaoru," Kenshin told her, "I'll stay with you until they come to keep you company."

"Okay," Kaoru answered a little shocked. That was the most she had heard the red head speak all day and she felt a small flutter in her young heart, "Thank you."

……………………………

"Rock, paper, SCISSORS!" Kaoru and Kenshin simultaneously shouted.

"YAY! I won again!" Kaoru cheered happily. Her rock had beaten Kenshin's scissors.

"Mmm," Kenshin agreed with a small smile. Suddenly, a pair of headlights shined into the school parking lot. The two turned their heads to the bright light and Kaoru recognized the car.

"Mommy, daddy!" she shouted happily. She stood up to run to the car when she remembered her red-haired friend. She walked back to Kenshin and hugged him as tight as her small arms could.

"Thank you, Kenshin for staying with me!" she thanked, whispering in his ears, "I'm sure we will be good friends!"

"Mmm. I'm sure we will, Kaoru," Kenshin agreed a bit shocked at the ebony-haired girl hugging him. Kaoru let go of him and was about to walk away when she remembered one more thing.

"How are you getting home, Kenshin?" Kaoru questioned with a tilt of her head.

Kenshin laughed. "My uncle is the principal here. I will just go back in and wait for him to finish up." His answer satisfied Kaoru and she waved good bye to him as she walked up to her parent's car.

"We're sorry, Kaoru. The movers came today and we had to help out," Kaoru's mother apologized as Kaoru seated herself in her seat.

"It's okay, mommy, daddy," Kaoru told them with a big smile.

"Okay, dear," her mother replied with a smile, "How was your first day of school, then?"

"I made a new friend. That red-haired boy that stayed with me after school as I waited for you guys," Kaoru explained to them.

"He sure is nice to stay with you, Kaoru," her father said.

"Yes, he is. I'm sure we will be the best of friends," Kaoru whispered, setting her head next to the window to stare out at her new school.

**A/N: **And that is the first chapter of The Best Love! Pretty short as are all my prologues, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Okay, and just so you guys know, this _is_ taking place in Kyoto, but since I know close to nothing about how Japanese schools run, their school will be like ones here in the U.S., kay? Well, thank you for reading the prologue! I love to get feedback on what was liked/not liked, so please review (yeah, yeah. I suck at editing my own things so I'm sure I have tons of typos and grammatical errors scattered around the place, for which I apologize!).


End file.
